The Norris Cotton Cancer Center is a multidisciplinary focus for cancer-related research, education, and patient care. As a component of the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, the Norris Cotton Cancer Center supports research programs in endocrinologic aspects of cancer, immunology, carcinogenesis, clinical treatment protocols, cancer epidemiology, radiobiology, and molecular genetics. Program development and planning is assisted by a Scientific Advisory Committee comprised of consultants from other institutions and by an administrative structure in which the Director of the Cancer Center reports to the President of the Medical Center. The Norris Cotton Cancer Center provides shared services for investigators in flow cytometry, irradiation, histology, glassware washing, editorial service, biostatistics and a monoclonal antibody library. Shared equipment and partial costs of maintenance of this equipment is also furnished to Cancer Center investigators.